


What He Needs

by Kuragari



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealous Cas, M/M, Sexy Times, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, sort of violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuragari/pseuds/Kuragari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows why he does it. From the second he stormed into the bar, a silent and fuming Cas following, he knew what he was doing.<br/>He told himself it was because Cas was pissed over something completely stupid and so NOT Dean’s fault (again), and he just wanted to give the bastard a reason to be pissed at him. So he did the one thing that always got the stone-faced douche nice and ruffled, shamelessly flirting with the first person to show interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote for a Jealous!Cas prompt on tumblr. probably the shortest, smuttiest thing I've ever written. I hope you like it!

Dean knows why he does it. 

From the second he stormed into the bar, a silent and fuming Cas (Sam just shaking his head and staying in the car) following a few minutes later, he knew what he was doing.

He told himself it was because Cas was pissed (again) over something completely stupid and so NOT Dean’s fault (again), and he just wanted to give the bastard a reason to be pissed at him. So he did the one thing that always got the stone-faced douche nice and ruffled, shamelessly flirting with the first person to show interest in this stupid dive they’d found on the edge of the highway, and he tells himself it’s out of spite.

But he knows why he really does it. Why he always does it when Cas goes cold on him, silent and fuming and ignoring him in ways Dean just can’t take. He does it for this.

He does it for Cas’ hand in his hair, gripping so hard that it hurts but it’s a good hurt. Good like the other hand on his hip, leaving bruises in his skin that Dean won’t let the angel heal. He does it for the feel of the tie in his mouth, biting onto the blue fabric Cas had removed and shoved between his teeth with a hissed “You will be too loud.”

It isn’t a question, it’s never a question.

He does it for the feeling of Cas pushing roughly into him as he grips desperately at the sink, their coupling hurried and harsh. Cas isn’t gentle, not when Dean pushes him like this, and Dean loves it because he knows he’ll still feel it tomorrow. He’ll have a reminder of this level of passion when the morning comes and they’ve calmed down and talked it through and Cas goes back to being more gentle. Making love to Dean instead of fucking the life out of him in the bar bathroom because there’s no way they’d make it to the hotel and Sam is waiting in the car.

Not that Dean minds ‘making love’ (he loves it actually), but sometimes he needs this.

He does it to be claimed, to know that Cas will always hold on to him and want him and love him even when he’s being an asshole. Because in stolen moments like these brought on by angry passion Dean feels a little less broken, because it’s another moment where his angel refuses to let him pull away, refuses to let him go to anyone else, refuses to give him up.

In a moment like this, after he’s reached his peak and is holding on for dear life as Cas races towards the finish, his breath harsh and heavy against Dean’s neck, he remembers it’s okay to feel safe, wanted.

Because even when they fight, they still fight for each other, and Cas always fights for him.


End file.
